Masquerade
by CyradisNyx
Summary: A mysterious turn of events at the end of DH leads to a completely different world after. Struggling with questions of her identity, Hermione turns to her best friend Harry for help. But why does he seem to be channeling Voldemort. Is he even still Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I do own the storyline though.**

**Well I'm back and I'm sorry to everyone that I've been away for years. I am restarting writing fanfiction. I have no excuses. I'm sorry. I will also be rewriting Gone if anyone cares. I just came up with this because I was bored. Yep.**

I should have expected that things wouldn't turn out right with our mission. It was just too complex and we... I should have known that it would all end in pain.

"Harry, are you sure of your decision?" Dumbledore gazed kindly at the broken 17 year old before him. "There is always hope." The boy before him simply shook his head in a negative gesture as he began to step onto the train that had quite suddenly appeared.

Narcissa leant down to the Wizarding Saviour's chest, almost hoping he was still alive. She was rocked to her very core by what she discovered in that single moment.

"Dead my Lord." She allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek at the thought of the massacre that would come. After all without Harry Potter, the Order of the Phoenix was a lost cause and there was no hope for a bright future.

Or so she believed.

"There isn't anything left back there for me but hell. Even if I live, at what price is my life? Potions designed to trick me into a future and a marriage I don't want?" Harry stepped onto the train finally and smiled apologetically at his old mentor. "I'm sorry Professor. I can't do that. I can't be the martyr anymore."

With that the train left and the soul of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, departed from the world of the living forever.

Narcissa sat silently by the body of Harry Potter as the clearing erupted into chaos around her. Nothing could touch her in that single moment because her and her son's only chance of a safe future was gone. Nothing was left but the dreams of a world that might have been.

Suddenly, a dull thumping reached her heart and she knew by the continuation of their celebrations that none of the others heard it. She knew that she was the only one who realised that Harry Potter had somehow, inexplicably, come back to life.

Dumbledore turned from the departing train to think for a while before he followed Harry. The boy didn't understand what would now occur because of his actions in this half-world. It was truly a shame to the dead 'Leader of the Light' that his plans concerning the Weasley's had been discovered but at the same time, all of this was a benefit for Dumbledore. Now he had a better fish in his net, with his plans still in place moving forward into the future.

Dumbledore smiled and stepped toward the train that appeared. As he stepped onto the train another good thought occurred to him. It was truly lucky that the boy hadn't learnt anything from Miss Granger about this world. If he had, he would know it was possible to go anywhere from here, not just the world of the dead.

Dumbledore vanished with the train, his spirit reappearing in his portrait in the Headmaster's office. He was finally back and from this place could now access any portrait of himself. His plans would continue, and he would make sure that this time, Tom Marvolo Riddle would not escape him.

Narcissa suddenly felt a gaze on her back and turned to see Voldemort smiling at her chillingly. He reached out a hand to her and helped her up from her seat by the previously dead body.

"Welcome to the future Narcissa. Celebrate." And then he whirled her into the crowd, into the celebrations as she clasped hands with her deranged sister. None knew that she wasn't celebrating their cause, but rather that Harry Potter lived and she would live a safe life with her son and a bright future.

Tom Marvolo Riddle opened his eyes for a short instant, taking his older, grotesque form watching the revelry before closing his eyes. Finally he was free.

**Talk about confusing. I'm sorry everyone. I hope you can figure it out. It shouldn't be that hard but maybe I overestimate you all. I know Hermione's not really in it yet. But she will be. Mwahahahaha...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Hello. I'm writing them quite close together because otherwise I might get bored with it and not write anymore. Thus the best way to ensure continual of my stories is to write them all now. This chapter is still setting up pretty much I think. Story progression should begin about 3****rd**** chapter but this is all still really important.**

Tom watched out of the corner of his eye as the Half-giant carried him towards the school. He had no idea of what was happening except for what his older self had told him so far. After all, memories left with the soul and Tom just hoped he could pull off this act. After all, to complete the rite all he had to do was kill his older self and then he would be effectively trapped in the boy's body.

Voldemort walked ahead of the parade, knowing that it was a march to his death. It scared him that he should walk to his death after a lifetime of trying to escape it. This was truly his last resort and he could only hope that none had discovered it. Living as Potter, he would have the chance that he had ruined when he had accidentally revealed his true nature to the old fool, Dumbledore.

As he walked, Hagrid beside him, Voldemort smiled.

And the procession of his death continued.

Ginny watched as Voldemort presented Harry's lifeless body before the defenders of Hogwarts. Surely it couldn't be true after all those years spent dosing him on potions, now their plan was failed because of one Unforgivable curse.

Ginny watched as the mudblood threw herself in Ron's arms, crying helplessly. Watching her brother's face, Ginny caught the smirk of achievement that flitted across his face momentarily before he began to comfort her quietly. She groaned internally, now her brother would be bragging about tonight for weeks to come.

Ginny watched as her world collapsed around her with Voldemort's single pronouncement. Harry Potter was dead.

Dumbledore watched what was happening through the window of his office. Harry Potter was dead and the true prophecy would finally come into play. After all, Potter had merely been a path to the prophecy and would have been of no real use if he had survived.

Tom watched the reaction before him, smirking at their uselessness. All they could do was stand and cry, rather than actually take action. He felt that if he was Harry he would be highly disappointed with their reactions. He knew his older self was.

_Time to take action if they won't_

He heard his older self in his mind and opened his eyes a crack wider so he wouldn't miss the view. This was certain to be good.

Hermione heard Ron's words in her ear, whispering through her thoughts without actual understanding occurring. She was just so glad that someone as brave and intelligent as Ronald Bilius Weasley was there to protect her and to hold her safe. She loved him so much.

Ron felt a stab of pity for his sister's loss of her prey before he cast the feeling aside. Surely in Voldemort's world there would be any number of pureblood's for her to choose from. Their families involvement in the Order of the Phoenix would ensure that they were saved from the fires that other traitors to the cause would burn in.

When he first heard that joining the Order of the Phoenix would save him from Voldemort, Ron hadn't understood. But now he did because the Order had never truly been against Voldemort, rather they were an unknown extension of the Death Eaters working to bring about the rise of the true prophecy. Not to mention that Ron would get to keep the little mudblood slave for himself.

He looked into her chocolate brown eyes trying to convey a sense of compassion for her plight, a sense of kinship through the loss of their mutual friend. She smiled back at him.

Hermione loved him so much. She looked into his eyes, his gorgeous blue eyes and she used her legilimency as she had many times before to see his love for her reflected back.

Death Eaters

It was only right that he was worried about them. Though it was odd that there wasn't the wall of love and compassion she was used to.

True Prophecy

Hermione assumed that he... Well she didn't know what that was supposed to mean. She made a mental note to find out about that later.

Mudblood Slave

Hermione was confused now. She knew that understanding was just beyond her grasp and she tried to shake herself free of the fog that was slowly cloaking her mind but couldn't and allowed herself to float on the fog waiting for the wave of love from Ron to swell over her.

Ron felt his arousal at the thought of her brown eyes, imagining how they would widen when he took her roughly. He imagined her cries, his mind far away from the confrontation taking place between Voldemort and Neville infront of him. His mind was far away, where the little whore took a pounding she would never forget.

Ron smiled as he continued his daydream of raping his mudblood slut. Because once Voldemort won, she would be his alone to do with as he pleased.

Hermione was jolted out of the fog as his thoughts kept washing over her. She had originally thought that it was simply his deep love conjuring a tender joining of their souls until the images appeared of her laying on the ground, tied and with a collar around her neck.

As if that wasn't enough, she could feel his erection pressing against her body but where it once would have made her feel special that he lusted after her, it made her feel disgusted instead. Hermione started to draw away but he broke their gaze immediately and she once again fell prey to the fog, letting it wash away the memories like a wave on the beach.

Tom watched Ron and Hermione in disgust. They were meant to be his best friends? He saw their stupid devotion to each other and watched as they gazed into each other's eyes. He was shocked that this girl was supposedly his equal in academic pursuits.

Suddenly, Tom saw something he hadn't expected. The bushy haired girl drew away from him, a look of indignation crossing her face mingled with something else he couldn't place. Betrayal? But it was fleeting and Tom wasn't sure that it wasn't simply his imagination as she quickly went back to looking at him adoringly.

Returning his gaze to more important things, Tom made a mental note to look into that further after the battle was over. He knew that it would only be a short time before the compulsion spell within the shield that Voldemort had laid over the Longbottom boy took hold. Surely enough, in only a short while the pudgy Gryffindor destroyed the last horcrux of Lord Voldemort and the last thing standing in the way of Tom truly becoming Harry James Potter.

Tom smiled.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort cast his last spell at his younger incarnation. It was amazing how well the plan had worked in retrospect as it had simply been a hand-written note in a book on side-effects of horcruxes. As he had planned, Tom reacted with an Expelliarmus similar to how it had happened all those years ago in the graveyard. He waited, every second an eternity as he took his last breaths of air before locking eyes with himself and smiling grimly.

_Goodbye... Tom_

_Goodbye... Tom_

The words echoed through his mind and he felt the green jet weakening slightly. Here was his chance, his chance to finally regain his youth, power and immortality. But he felt that last little remnant of Potter in the back of his mind asking him whether it was truly worth it. Whether terrorising all these people was really what he wanted in life.

Tom cast these thoughts out of his mind and strengthened his spell at the same instant that Voldemort released his own spell. The in an instant Tom saw Voldemort fall to the ground silently and a rush from within his mind and body as he lost consciousness. The last thing he saw was the mudblood, Hermione, rushing over to him asking if he was okay and the two redheads glaring at them in the background. Why were they so upset?

**Jeez that took forever it seemed. I hope people enjoyed that chapter. I did. I know Tom seems kind of un-evil at the moment but... That is because it was just Tom with a tiny bit of Harry in Harry's body. Now it's Tom with a bit of Voldemort and a tiny bit of Harry. So... yep. Please review :)**

**Toodleoo**


End file.
